The Girl That Lives Under The Flames
by Gewtz
Summary: Timmy and Vicki are friends, though Vicki never would have seen that coming. It just took a few years but on one hot summer day after trying to cool off in the pool, Vicki stumbles upon something her eyes were never meant to see. How will this change their new found friendship? Rated M for a reason people... Lemons?
1. Chapter 1

For the record, I do not own Fairly OddParents.

* * *

 **Playing with Fire**

Timmy was lazing around floating in the pool on his back. He was occasionally stealing glances at Vicki every now and then as they spent the afternoon cooling off... Their bitter war had subsided, having lost its fire about a year or two ago. Timmy was fifteen now, having lost his fairy godparents but still being allowed to remember them as a reward for all his good deeds. He was thankful, though it was a bit of a double edged sword. He had lost them because he had found a friend in Vicki, his very reason for having had Cosmo and Wanda. He and Vicki were fairly civil, they chatted here and there, he had learned more about her, what she liked, the kind of guys she dated, what she wanted to do with her life.

Through their time together, she learned about him, she learned about his dying crush on Trixie tang, he denied feelings for her sister. Ugh, Tootie and Vicki got along for the most part now but there was a new found hate for the raven haired girl. Her sister had developed a body that Vicki, up until recently, had thought only money could buy. She was jealous that her little sister who was six years younger than her was also four cups sizes bigger than her. Yep, she was walking around with a ridiculous F cup. _She flaunts it, leaving boys drooling with tents in their pants wherever she goes. Yet with a body like that, she's still pining over the twerp. He could have her with three simple words and he wouldn't be a virgin anymore._

Vicki never teased him about it, tempting as it was, it seemed to be a sore nerve. It was nice having a friend, even if it was Timmy, so she wasn't going to risk ruining that over some stupid joke. Vicki shuddered as she thought of what she had stumbled upon yesterday. She knew far too much from Tootie's journal. She learned all of the sick things she would do to Timmy and have him do to her. It was so unnerving and trashy that Vicki was unable to continue past page two.

Vicki lazed on the inflatable in the pool as the sun failed to darken her pale white skin. She had hoped to tan but found she was forever going to be a pale white. She felt so ugly sometimes, she wasn't really a looker in her opinion... She would glance over at Timmy every now and then to make sure he hadn't drowned, but whenever she did she could swear that he was looking at her. She tried to catch him in the act, but whenever she looked over he was staring off into the distance. The kid wasn't really doing any sports or exercise other than swimming and bike riding with his friends. So, naturally, Vicki was a little surprised to find that he was pretty toned and well-built for his age, especially his arms. But she never saw him exercising so she was curious as to how he got arms like that.

She realized she was staring when he asked if she was alright. She blushed underneath her sunglasses and said she was going to call it a day. She rolled off the inflatable and into the cool water and swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out, but she could feel Timmy was staring at her. He said he was done too and got out and rushed past her inside. Vicki thought that was a little weird but shrugged it off.

He bolted upstairs for his room, getting water everywhere. Now he was being really weird, making a mess everywhere. She dried herself off and went to the bathroom downstairs to change. When she got out, she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a snack. As she rifled through the fridge she decided she would make dinner instead. . She wasn't sure what she wanted, so she figured she'd ask Timmy what he wanted to eat. This would have been unheard of only two years ago but they were friends now, except she got paid to watch him. Watching him these days just meant hanging out with him.

She climbed the stairs silently, not intending to be sneaky by any means, she was just naturally light on her feet. She approached Timmy's bedroom door when she heard an odd thumping coming from the other side. Then she heard him say her name, she figured the dork had just finished getting changed and was asking for her help with something so she opened the door without knocking.

"Twerp, what do you want for dinner ton-" She froze as she saw Timmy sitting on the bed with his back slightly towards her.

His hands were doing something in his lap and he stumbled trying cover himself up as Vicki was taken aback by the sight of him in just a towel. "Vicki?! W-What are you doing in my room?"

She cocked her head to the side and pointed a finger at him and waved it around the dimly lit room. In an inquisitive tone she spoke, "I'll be asking the questions around here. What's goin' on in here?"

Timmy was still flustered at having been found out, "Nothing, nothing at all."

He tried to hide something in his hands, Vicki saw the corner of it. It must have been a photo. "Were you jacking off in here? Seriously turner, just get a girlfriend."

Timmy blushed a deep crimson. "It's not like that at all!" he squawked.

Vicki was growing annoyed at his pervy behavior, "Alright, when I'm here, no jacking off. It's weird, now hand over the photo."

Timmy looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi. All he could do was shake his head and in a panicked voice shouted," NO!"

Vicki was taken surprised by his insubordination Whatever the picture was of, he really didn't want her to know. They hadn't fought in over a year but his crap was really getting on her nerves. Maybe it was another of those stupid photos of Tootie.

She had gotten desperate when Timmy failed to notice her new fun bags, so she snuck nudes of herself topless into Timmy's things. His textbooks, on his computer, in his wallet, on his phone, and even going as far as to flash him during P.E. class. Though that one had scarred him if anything from the way he had described it to Vicki. He didn't even get a choice in the first girl he had ever seen naked. Tootie had called his name and when he looked her way, she pulled her shorts down and lifted her shirt giving Timmy a full picture of what lied beneath. Vicki was even more pissed now. Had he just lied about not getting turned on by her slutty tactics so he wouldn't look like a pervert for enjoying it? Vicki had given her one hell of an earful when he had told her.

The thought of Timmy beating off to Tootie's big breasts after all that annoyed her even more. "Dammit Timmy, it's one of Tootie's stupid nudes isn't it!? Hand it over, I'm not letting you get off on pictures of her. You got that? So hand it over, now!"

Vicki was making her way closer to the bed, as Timmy scooted back and tried to keep the photo out of her grasp. He struggled to keep his a grip on his towel on so she couldn't see anything. She climbed onto his bed in an angry attempt to snatch the photo from his out stretched hand. All the while he pleaded for her to stop, she was on top of him now and it was only inches from her grasp. She jabbed him lightly in the armpit and his arm retracted like a spring. He let go of the towel and wrapped his free arm around her as she tried to wriggle the photo from his hand. She yanked it from him and looked at it but was stunned with confusion at who the photo was of. She looked from the photo and back to him, confused at what she was seeing still. His cheeks were a bright pink and he looked like he wanted to die right then and there.

"This is a photo of me…" the realizations started to click together. Her heart started beating faster and faster. It was just a picture of her face in a head shot in her signature ponytail, not a picture of her sister spread eagle smiling at the camera. No, it was just her.. "you were beating off… to… a picture of… me?" she looked at him as he was staring away from her at the headboard, a blush of fire on his face. He looked so embarrassed. Then she felt it, his towel had come loose in the struggle. She felt his erection starting just below her hip bone and reaching just past her belly button as it jabbed into her stomach. He was ridiculously big…and hard. She clambered off of him awkwardly and he made no motion to stop her. She walked out of the bedroom with photo in hand and shut the door behind her.

She slumped to the floor as she leaned against the door. _What the hell_? _He's supposed to be into girls his own age, like Trixie, Veronica, or… hell, I still don't want him with Tootie but that would make a lot more sense than a twenty-one-yearl-old._ _Why was he doing that with me in mind?_ A blush spread across her cheeks. _He was doing this to a picture of me, not fat chest Tootie or miss legs for days Tang. OR even for… hmmm Veronica doesn't really have any discerning features as far as I can tell._ Not the point. Did this mean he liked her? Or just her body? Vicki looked herself over, thin, pale, redhead, barely even b cups, and scrawny chicken legs… So it obviously wasn't her body he was getting off on, then what was it? _Turner's more of a catch than he realizes, he's kind, considerate, funny, patient, understanding, not bad on the eyes, and he had a budding confidence that should have most girls swooning over him. It's just no one takes the time to get to know him. So why is he wasting his time on me?  
_

She huffed in frustration and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. _We were just becoming good friends too, and then he had to go and do this_. She decided a simple mac and cheese with mashed potatoes would do. Usually he would help with dinner, but he stayed up in his room, Vicki was glad he wasn't around at the moment. She finished cooking, rather than climb the stairs again and speak with him more than she had to, she pulled out her phone and texted him that the food was ready.

She wondered if she should stop babysitting him now. Things were going to be very awkward from here on out. She didn't even feel anything for the twerp, at least she didn't think so. S _ure, he's sweet and kind but he's kind of a goodie goodie. I can't have him being a good influence on me._ Vicki paused and looked around, she had made dinner, cleaned up the excess water on the stairs, she didn't beat the crap out of him for masturbating to a picture of her, she hung out with him on a daily basis, and hadn't gotten into a real fist fight in years since they started trying to become friends. _Crap, he is a good influence on me.._

On top of all that, he was like six years younger than her. Sure he was a great guy but she was his babysitter. Just thinking about it, it sounded illegal. She was growing more upset as it seemed like that was the only good reason she had not to be okay with the idea of being with the twerp. Then the thoughts dawned on her. She had finally made a friend, the turners were her best paying clients, Timmy was the only one with a pool, she had gotten used to being around this house, and now all that was going to have to stop.

Timmy hadn't responded and hadn't come down which only pissed off Vicki more than she already was. He had ruined everything and now he wasn't even going to try and spend their last hours together as friends. No, he was going to end it on an awkward note. She was at least trying to keep her cool but this was the last straw. She called out to him angrily and when she got not reply, she went back upstairs. Screw the awkward feeling, now she was angry. She was about to barge into his room when she found it was locked.

She knocked on the door once, "Dammit, Timmy. This is probably going to have to be the last time I watch you. Let's at least try not to make it too awkward, okay?"

She heard footsteps rushing to the door and he opened it fully dressed, much to Vicki's appreciation. He was in his blue jeans and pink shirt and his signature pink hat, classic Timmy Turner. He looked so nervous, he spoke in a jumble of words, "But… but this can't be. I'll never do it again. Please don't go. I swear I'll never do it again. I don't want it to end like this."

Vicki just sighed, "Timmy, it's just weird. I mean why are you even doing this to a picture of me? Shouldn't you be doing that with other girls in mind? Wait did you say.. never again? How often do you do this exactly?"

Timmy's face went pale at her question. Before he could even speak, she cut him off, "Don't lie." It wasn't meant to come out as a demand but Timmy realized it was more of a hopeful request.

Timmy shifted awkwardly under her gaze. "D-d-daily, twice daily.."

Vicki blushed. _When does he find the time to do that?_ "Wow, are you serious?! Is that common for guys your age?"

Timmy shrugs as he is put under the spotlight. "Uh, wouldn't you know about that since you've dated more than I have?"

Vicki tilted her head to the side, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Timmy looked like he had just stepped on a land mine. He looked nervously at the floor, their feet having become far more interesting than her face, "You've dated a few guys. Besides, I don't really go around asking other guys how they do it."

Vicki laughs, "What makes you think I would know? Just because I've dated a few guys?"

Timmy nods meekly. "Y-yeah. Well you're more experienced than me."

Vicki's smile fell, time to be honest. "Timmy, listen, I'm really not. Trust me. The thing I really wanted to know is why are you doing 'that' to pictures of me?"

Timmy kicked his foot nervously at a sock on the ground, "Because…..I like you…"

Vicki felt like she was sucker punched in the chest. "W-what? Why do you like me?"

Timmy sighed. He was about to spill his heart out, "Because you're... amazing, Vicki. In every sense of the word, from you're fiery red hair to your porcelain skin, I'm lost in your beauty. Your pink eyes, those beautiful eyes, they pierce into my very being. I can't get you out of my head. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I think about that smirk you get and I just get lost in it. I used to think you were some mean girl but I knew there had to be more to the girl than just unbridled anger. I've worked past that hard shell of yours to find the real Vicki underneath. And... She. Is. Beautiful. You're so strong, intelligent, funny, and caring. You might not show it, but you are a very caring person, Vicki. The more I learn about you, the more entranced I become with you. I'm not even getting how I feel about you across, at least in the way I want them to. These words on how I feel about you don't do you justice."

"You really mean that?" Vicki said with a smile. It was unbelievably cheesy, especially from a boy barely in high school, but her stomach was fluttering with butterflies. She was getting caught up in all the romance.

"Of course, I mean, yeah, you were mean and cruel to me before, but that is in the past. I've gotten to know the girl that lives under the flames. I know you don't feel the same way. That was made pretty obvious by how you left earlier. You don't have to worry about me trying to make a move on you or anything..."

Vicki had come to her senses when she was reminded of how they came to be in this predicament. "Well, what were you expecting me to do? Be so flattered by your nasty deed that I decided to thank you by sucking you off? Dream on, this isn't one of your cheap pornos."

Timmy blushed deeply, and turned sideways from her as he attempted to hide his growing erection.

Vicki rolled her eyes, "Now you're just picturing me doing that, aren't you? God, you are such a perv."

Timmy was flustered but still offended, "What'd you expect? You can't just say things like that, then you're just asking for that to happen. You just don't realize.." he trailed off.

Vicki cocked her head with a curious expression, "I don't realize what?"

Timmy sighed, having grown annoyed at her teasing. There was no way she was that oblivious. "You just don't realize how beautiful you are, inside and out. You have no idea how much of an effect you have on me."

"Timmy, you don't mean that."

Timmy was about to protest when Vicki put a finger to his lips, "Just listen, please? You're still just a kid. You only like me because I'm the only constant female figure you have in your vicinity on a daily basis that isn't your mother. I know how mean that sounds but it's true. If anything, I'm just a phase you're going through. You'll be over me in no time, then you'll find a nice girl to settle down with and you'll blow her away with how great of a guy you are. Trust me, you don't want to settle down with me. I'm six years older than you, as it stands right now, I'm and adult and you're still a minor. If we did start a relationship and your parents found out, the whole town would be out for blood because you aren't the only kid I watch, they would think the worst possible scenario. So who knows how many accusations of sexual child abuse would come out of the woodwork? I would be branded a sex offender and be sent off to do jail time. Then on top of that, I'd have to probably move across the country once I did get out if the other inmates don't beat me to death. Sexual predators don't usually get very far in prison. You'd probably get bored of me anyway, so I'd be shooting myself in the foot by allowing us to become anything more than friends. You could change your mind and blab to your parents. There is so much that could go wrong. Timmy, you do realize that if, we were to wait, and then see how it goes, and from there if we did grow old together, I would die before you because of our age gap. Would you really want to go through all that?"

Vicki watched as tears welled in his eyes, he blinked them away as he composed himself before he shook his head. Vicki was relieved but somewhere, at the back of her heart she felt a twinge of pain. He was a great guy, but it just wouldn't work out. She just had to keep telling herself that.

He shook his head, "I may be young, and I might not know a whole lot about how the world works, but there is a few things I do know. I would never, never get 'bored' with you. Every day I spend with you, I find myself having more and more great memories. It doesn't matter what we do, it never has. I still have a great time either way. I would grow old with you because it's my own choice, and I would give anything to have that chance. You make me happy, legitimately happy, Vicki. You aren't some phase, because if you were, you would be a phase for over three years now… I don't want to be with anyone else, I want to be with you. If things didn't work out, I wouldn't throw you under the bus, I respect you too much. I don't think you give me enough credit, what kind of guy would I be if I was willing to rat you out like that? Do you really think I would do something like that?"

Vicki wasn't really expecting his speech. He was making this so difficult. She shrugged before sighing, "Timmy I know you wouldn't do that on purpose. It was just a possibility. I would be in constant fear of us being found out. By your parents, your friends, or even Tootie. There are just too many variables. It's not something light you're asking me here. I'd be putting my future on the line for what, a year or two of fun? I… I value our friendship too much to put that on the line. I'm sorry, Timmy."

Timmy realized he was losing the discussion, he looked deep into her eyes. "I-

* * *

So…yeah, do you guys want me to continue this? It started off as just a ramble I had, next thing I know, I have a little over 3k words going. I mean if I do continue, it could get … what's the term I'm thinking of.. Lemony? What's a lime, for that matter? I've seen that term too. My beta reader has no knowledge of this story so I'm flying blind here when it comes to proper grammar and punctuation. I'm taking tips for how I display my writing. When I write, it usually is just one solid brick, then afterwards I cut it into chunks. On Shurlanin's advice, I started cutting them into bite size pieces that don't choke you're eye holes. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise, surprise, I still don't own Fairly Odd Parents or it's characters.

* * *

"I-I can't be the only one that feels this, there's something between us Vicki, you have to feel it too. Look how much has already changed between us, we're friends now, when we started off as legitimate enemies. We can talk about almost anything, I feel safe when you're around, like I don't have to put up some stupid mask and pretend to be someone I'm not. I can open up to you and not be afraid of what you'll think of me. Are you this close with anyone else? Because I know I'm not."

Vicki rubbed the back of her head, "Listen, I'm not saying that you're wrong. It's just I've never pictured us…together. Fighting, yeah. Friends, that idea was pushing it. Anything more than that? If anything, I figured you would have dated Tootie by now. As much as I would hate that, it's really what I expected to have happened by now. The idea of us as a couple is a new one to me. Alright, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some feelings for you. You are special to me and I'd go down swinging to keep our friendship. I think you're kind of cute, and we do get along… It's just we wouldn't just have to worry about someone finding out, we'd be putting our friendship on the line. You know, that thing we've been working on for over two years now? It's-"

"Scary?" Timmy cut in.

Vicki nodded and sighed. "You're kind of my only real friend, Timmy. I guess that makes you my best friend. The idea of us trying and failing is terrifying. We wouldn't be able to go back to just being friends. There's no way to bounce back from this if we fail. We can't be the friends who can just laze around the pool on a hot day. Friends who can binge watch horror movies late into the night and criticize every cheesy special effects mistake. Friends who can lean on each other when… life gets hard. Just thinking about it terrifies me. You know I don't scare easy so that should make it pretty clear. Timmy, I don't want to lose that friendship.."

Timmy looked thoughtful as she spoke, "I know you don't, I don't want to lose those things either. I mean, I'm scared too, but if I don't try, I'll always be left wondering if things could be even better between us than they are now."

Vicki rubbed her arm as she looked away, mulling the idea over. She glanced at him and regretted it, Timmy looks so hopeful. _Damn that stupid grin of his_. She thought about it, up until now she had only been thinking of the things that could go wrong, but now she was beginning to see what the positives could be if they changed their relationship. _Curling up together on the couch to watch a movie would be nice, lazing around the pool could have so many more "activities" as opposed to just swimming. Putting the kid to bed for the night would have a whole other meaning….hmm.. "kid…"_ she shook off the thought, he was still a kid and she was being stupid by getting caught up in the idea. There was no way he knew what he really wanted, his body was being pumped full of hormones. All the blood wasn't going to the head on his shoulders so she couldn't really trust his judgement at the moment. She was being stupid for getting her hopes up that maybe it could work.

Timmy spoke up as Vicki seemed to have become lost in her thoughts. "Vicki, if I was the legal age, would there be anything else stopping you from being okay with the idea of us?" He knew what was the real thing bothering her was, six whole years as an age gap left him as a legal threat for Vicki. "I know it's dangerous, but for you I would give anything, Vicki."

Vicki was torn from her thoughts, "Timmy, I-"

Timmy stopped her, "Just… think about it? Please? Give it like, a week or so. I don't want to try and force you into something you don't want. That's all I'm asking, just mull it over. I'll respect your wishes either way.."

The look on his face wasn't something she was used to, he suddenly looked much older as his eyes had a steely determination to them, his jaw clenched in awaiting tension, his carefree smile replaced with pursed lips as he awaited her answer. She was beginning to understand how much this meant to him. "Alright, Timmy, I'll think about it. Let's just drop it for now, okay? Our dinner is getting cold."

Timmy nodded, thankful that she was going to give him a chance by considering it, it wasn't how he had wanted to ask her about it but he was glad it worked out this way instead of turning into a full blown Chernobyl. He looked down again with a sigh of relief but his attention snagged on the crumpled corner of the photo sticking out of Vicki's jean pocket.

She caught his staring eyes and followed his gaze to the photo. He sure as hell wasn't going to be getting that back. In fact he was in for a little punishment, but how? Violence no longer carried the same charm as it once used to, so it looked as if she was set on mind games. She was going to have fun teasing him over this but there was no way she was going to let him continue his sick fantasies. "Oh, don't get any ideas on getting that back, I'm keeping the photo safe with me where it won't get 'stained.'" A wicked smile spread across her lips and Timmy felt his legs turn to rubber as he knew there was more to come. "No jacking off at all, understand?" As he nodded solemnly, a deliciously evil idea popped into Vicki's mind, a little more teasing couldn't hurt too much and it was fun to watch the boy squirm. Timmy blushed and was about to protest when Vicki spoke up in a teasing seductive tone and walked towards the stairs, "You might have a girlfriend for that by the end of the week."

He watched her hips sway as her thin legs carried her briskly downstairs, his brain had short-circuited at her final words and that view wasn't helping him restart it. He felt as if his erection was threatening to rip a hole through his jeans. Teasing him was one thing but this **and** not allowing him to find release? Vicki was truly cruel. Now he was worried on how he would survive the week, let alone today since he hadn't managed to complete his routine.. He adjusted his jeans and headed for the kitchen, she was going to be the death of him.

Timmy sat down across from the redheaded girl of his affection, he grabbed a plate as she was waiting on him before she dug into her own meal. Timmy poked at his plate, not really hungry as his mind was clouded with things not related to food. _She'll think about it, this is a good sign. So, so far our friendship is still intact. Another good sign. Let's see if we can go for a triple hit. "_ So… uh, does this mean that this won't be our last time together?"

Vicki shook her head, "No, at least not yet. I was just, overwhelmed, I thought everything was going to change. Well it already has, but not as bad as I thought it would. It's.. definitely been a turn of events."

Timmy nodded as he finished his plate and opted to clean the dishes, she took him up on his offer and told him she'd be in the living room. She tried to pick a horror movie from the small pile they had managed to whittle down from Timmy's huge movie collection. As she was rested in front of the tv, She tried not to think about it anymore today but the more she tried to resist it, the more questions sprang up into her mind.

She heard him plop down on the couch behind her as she sorted through the movies on her hands and knees, there weren't really any dishes so she wasn't surprised that he had finished in no time. Vicki was now feeling very self-conscious now that she had a horny teenage boy sitting behind her. A teenage boy that found her attractive enough to masturbate to.

She needed to get a grip, she was the adult here. She needed to feel in control of the situation, a little teasing was in order to show him that she was the boss here. She called over her shoulder, "Are you enjoying the view, perv?" When she turned around to look at him, she expected him to be avoiding her gaze while staring at the ceiling with a color of rose on his cheeks that only he could muster.

Instead she was met with his deep blue eyes with a nervous smile on face, he looked her in the eyes and sheepishly muttered, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

Vicki felt her cheeks warm as she turned away from him and hurriedly picked a movie and placed it in the Blu-ray player. She clambered to her feet and sat on the edge of the couch, as far away from him as possible.

He figured he had said the wrong answer and decided it best to keep his trap shut and keep his distance from Vicki since that was clearly what she wanted at the moment. They were silent for more than half the movie, no witty banter or laughter at the special effects.

Things were different now, Vicki didn't want this. She kept stealing glances at him as he watched the movie, he didn't seem that interested in it but he watched never the less. She glanced back at the movie, a young top heavy girl in her underwear was running for her life in her from a crazy doctor with a bloodied bonesaw. The questioned plastered across Vicki's mind screamed at her to ask him.

"Timmy?" she spoke softly but loud enough for Timmy to hear her over the screams of the murder victim on screen. He turned to her, looking nervous that now she was talking to him. Vicki had his attention," so… why don't you like girls your own age? Like Tootie, Trixie, or Veronica?" A blush spread across his cheeks once again, he thought she had said they were done talking about this today but here she was throwing him back into it.

"I mean they have things I as a woman don't have while they're only high school girls. Tootie's got to have the biggest breasts in Dimmsdale, Trixie has got long slender legs that any girl would kill for, and Veronica has…" She struggled once again trying to figure out what set the blonde girl apart from the others.

Timmy spoke up, "a big round butt that bounces and jiggles with each step she takes?"

Vicki felt a churning in her stomach that she could only describe as jealousy. She was surprised by how upset his statement had made her. She spoke through gritted teeth, "Yeah… that." She already felt insecure about her body but his ogling of other girls and describing their distinctive features didn't help her feel any better.

Timmy noticed her change in tone, had she gotten jealous? He'd used Chester's words for describing the blonde teen that could always be found beside Trixie tang. Thinking quickly, while trying to sound suave as he defused the situation his response instead came blurting out like an idiot who had just learned to speak, "That's all Chester talks about. He's really into butts. Like REALLY into butts, it's, like, really weird. Haha He's weird. Ha. Yeah. He said she if she sat on his face then he could die a happy man. Which is weird. Because who does that, right? Who likes soft things THAT much?"

Vicki leaned back, slightly perturbed by his less than subtle attempt at saying that Chester obviously had a crush on the blonde but more so when his eyes drifted to her breasts as he said "soft." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Timmy, calm down. You sound like a crazy person right now. Just answer the question."

Timmy sighed, feeling like an idiot, "I don't really like them. Tootie is… affectionate but obsessive and desperate. Trixie has her moments of kindness but is otherwise fake and shallow. Veronica is just a yes-man in a skirt, a total pushover with no ambition of her own. They're nothing like you, you are upfront with almost everything, you don't take anyone's crap, and you're tough but fair. You haven't ever been fake to me, not really. Yeah, you put on the sweet act with my parents still but it's more forced now, since you can't just drop it this late in the game. So I guess you could say I have a thing for older women…"

Vicki quirked an eyebrow at him, "Not really making me feel young here, Twerp."

Timmy facepalmed, "no, no, I didn't mean like you're an old lady, just someone that's a little older than me, not old enough to be my mom!" Timmy shuddered at his words.

Vicki had to stifle a laugh, he sure was wound up tight. She figured asking questions could be a good way to get a sense of perception from him. "Alright, alright, don't hurt yourself there. How about another question?"

Timmy nodded, and a coy smile spread across Vicki's lips. She placed a hand closer towards him as she leaned in, and breathed huskily. "Timmy~, do I make you nervous?" It was as if all his blood had rushed to his face he turned beet red, though she knew that wasn't the only extremity it was going to as he placed a pillow over his lap. Subtlety wasn't really his strong suit. Playing the flirt card was surprisingly effective and fun. It was nice having a guy's attention for once, well a good guy at least. Not some deadbeat. Timmy sputtered and tried to choke out an answer. Vicki smiled to herself, she had broken his brain again. "Well, I guess that's a yes." She laughed as Timmy slowly seemed to snap out of it.

"How about a simpler less damaging question?"

Timmy seemed less sure of himself as he nodded once again.

"Is it always, well, me?" She found herself losing her nerve and left her question vague, not really wanting him to answer anymore.

"….. Uh… Well for the past year or two there has only been about three or four times where it wasn't just you."

Vicki sat up, "What do you mean it wasn't just me?"

"There were times where I didn't really get my routine done, I either went on a few trips or sleepovers where I couldn't get alone time so it got to the point that I was really… uh pent up… so it kind of affected me. Everything was attractive."

"So you had me with another girl?"

Timmy tensed up, "…. Not exactly."

What? What does he mean? Like it was some sort of gross tag team thing with another guy? "So… a guy.. than.."

Timmy shook his head adamantly, "NOooooo.. No way. That'd be weird."

"Glad we're on the same page there. What do you mean than?"

"…There was… more than one girl."

"Well, aren't we bold?" Vicki's face was devoid of expression. He wasn't really sure what to expect from her but so far she hadn't blown up at him for being a full blown pervert.

"You're not mad?" He asked. It was almost as if he had a death wish with a stupid question like that. Though Vicki was mostly a good person, it didn't mean she was the best at keeping her cool when she was upset.

"I didn't say that, but it's not really my place to say anything since it was in the past and you already know how I feel about the whole jacking off to me thing. Besides, it's not like we're together or anything."

The words stung a little, but Timmy new she didn't mean any real harm by it. Timmy felt bad that he had even told her, though she hadn't forced him, he wanted to be honest with her though he knew it had hurt her feelings and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Vicki decided to change the subject, there was no point in getting upset over something she had no control over. "Hmm, you know, your birthday is in a few days..."

Timmy nodded, having suddenly remembered but wasn't really showing any excitement. Since he had lost Cosmo and Wanda, he hadn't really paid as much attention to the holidays or special occasions like his own birthday.

She smiled despite his lack of interest. "Have you thought about what you're gonna do for it?" Vicki thought back to his last birthday. Last year they had all gone to a pizza place with an arcade, Vicki had accidentally scared Chester and AJ with her sitting next to Timmy at their table. The twerp had failed to mention that she would be there as a guest rather than a chaperone. Tootie was there too, she was showing off her then mild curves. She sure was growing up, back then Vicki thought she would give her a few hand me downs, though now with her new measurements ,there was no way that was going to happen. Vicki looked down at her chest and sighed.

Timmy saw her smile fade, "Something wrong?"

Vicki shrugged, "It's nothing I want to talk about right now, maybe some other time. You didn't answer my question though."

Timmy nodded, she would usually get down about something be he knew she would tell him in time. He just needed to be patient. "I'm not really sure, I mean it's it in the middle of the week. And my parents have it off. So maybe it would be best to do something here. I was thinking of going to a water park but I've been craving a good barbecue for awhile now. So I'm starting to lean towards the idea of a pool party."

Vicki saw it as an opportunity and swooped in on it, "So, either way you would get to see me in my bikini, right?"

"Yeah…" he said dreamily before he realized what he had said, "I mean no, nope. No."

Vicki pouted and put on a mock face of hurt, "So you don't want to see me in a bikini? The only thing keeping me from being topless for the whole world to see would only be a few thin strings…yeah, I can see why no one would be interested in that."

"Of course I want to see that!" He readjusted the pillow on his lap, realizing he had fallen for her trick as she tried to stifle her laughter. "You're very mean, y'know that?"

She shrugged, "Some things never change."

Timmy smiled at her warmly, "I'm glad that's true, at least."

Vicki tilted her head, "You like me being mean to you?"

"You aren't mean to me. It's good natured teasing. You really don't think I know you by now?"

"Well, aren't we perceptive? Alright, so I might have a little bit too much fun teasing you, but hey, I never thought of torturing you like this. It sure is a kick.

A thought entered Timmy's head, was this all just a game to Vicki than? Just playfully teasing him as a way to cope for her answer being no? Was she leading him on like a dog chasing its tail?

Vicki noticed his frown, "You know… if I didn't like you just a little bit, I would have shot you down and made fun of you like hell. The fact of the matter is, I might like you more that I realized earlier.. But still, Timmy don't get your hopes up. I still have to think this all out and," she glanced out at the clock, "four hours isn't a lot of time." Timmy was hopeful once more as he nodded. He was being dumb by thinking so little of her.

He did find her physically attractive, which was a stronger self-esteem boost than she had expected. Vicki smiled but then shuddered as she remembered Tootie's diary and cringed. Tootie was a pretty sick person, but was that the same for most teens her age? What if Timmy was worse? She was about to ask him if there was a certain nasty thing he had her do in his mind, but a car pulling into the driveway signaled their time was coming to a close.

The red head sighed. _Looks like that question will have to wait for the next time we're alone._

His parents burst suddenly through the door, startling the pair on the couch. Vicki rose to her feet to greet his parents while Timmy continued to laze on the couch. While it's true that he had become closer to Vicki, it was also in due part that his parents had become even more distant than they had been in the past.

As the young woman met with the parents, she was slightly befuddled as they seemed antsy to get her out of the house rather than chit chat like they normally did. Mrs. Turner slapped a small stack of bills into Vicki's hand and began to nudge her out the door. Timmy looked over the couch at his parents, they were acting so strange. He glanced at Vicki who gave him a quick wave over her shoulder as she was now out on the porch. As she waves goodbye to Timmy, the door is closed behind her. His parents have wide smiles plastered on their faces as they turn from the door to look in Timmy's direction. It was almost… creepy.

His father spoke, "Son, we have a surprise for you…"

* * *

AN: You wanted moar? Then have MOAR! There you have it, chapter two is up! I really am sorry that it took so long for me to update this, I know all too well how it feels to enjoy a story and be left wondering if the author will ever return to it. I really don't want to be that kind of writer. I loved reading every comment, they kept me going as I wrote this out and ironed out the kinks. Please leave a comment of your opinion, they sustain me, they really do. :D What do you guys think of the little dynamic I've got going on here? Is anyone else creeped out by the Turners? I sure am. If you're ever curious on the status of a story, head over to my profile page and you'll find it on my info. Thanks for reading!


End file.
